


Bumper Sticker

by songs_of_the_moon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Humor, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Team Bonding, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs_of_the_moon/pseuds/songs_of_the_moon
Summary: Lance tries to ask Keith a 'gotcha' question. It backfires.





	

Lance tapped his fingers on Blue’s control panel, trying to remember the beat of a song he hadn’t heard since he was a kid. He was pretty sure it was a children’s song, with a cutesy rhyme scheme and something to do with sheep. He began humming the bits he remembered.

Keith sighed loudly but said nothing.

Too bored to even try to resist, Lance sighed louder.

Pidge snorted.

“Guys,” Shiro said, “focus.”

Lance sighed again, even louder.

Hunk tried to out-sigh him but started laughing instead.

“I know this is boring, but we need to pay attention. Okay, Lance?” Shiro sounded more amused than irritated.

“Me?” Lance put as much dramatic hurt into his voice as he could. “Keith started it!”

“I didn’t start anything!”

“You did! You _challenged_ me!”

“Cha—I didn’t do anything!”

“Why don’t we talk about something else?” Hunk put in. “I know you’d rather have us quiet, Shiro, but, uh, I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“Fine. Just try not to antagonize each other.”

Lance drummed his fingers, thinking. Finally, with a sly grin, he said, “So Keith, tell us about your girlfriend.”

“What.”

“Oh, do you not have a girlfriend? Is no one willing to put up with your broody emo-ness?”

Pidge started to laugh.

“Uh, dude, I really don’t think Keith has a girlfriend,” Hunk said, chuckling.

“Yeah, that’s my point. He’s too obnoxious for any girl to want to have anything to do with him,” Lance insisted.

“That’s probably not why,” Shiro said. Even he was laughing.

Lance frowned. “I think you’re all laughing at me when you’re supposed to be laughing at Keith right now.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend because I’m gay,” Keith snapped.

“ _What?_ No way! Seriously?” Lance boggled. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you knew! Everyone knows!”

Lance wilted, remembering how everyone else had reacted to Pidge’s announcement. “Really?”

“Really,” Shiro said, not unkindly.

“Yup,” from Pidge.

And finally Hunk’s, “Sorry, man.”

“Did you really not know?” Pidge asked, sounding slightly incredulous.

“I really didn’t! The possibility didn’t even cross my mind!”

That, of all things, made Keith laugh. “You never wondered? I can’t even fly straight.” With that, he sent Red into a series of loops and spirals. Pidge took off after him, whooping with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine has a bumper sticker that says 'Can't Even Drive Straight'.


End file.
